Zenkichi Hitoyoshi
Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (人吉 善吉, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi) is the male protagonist of the series ''Medaka Box''. He is a childhood friend of the protagonist Medaka Kurokami, who strong-arms him into joining the student council at the start of the series. In the pilot, Medaka assigns him the position of Vice President, while in the series proper, he becomes the General Affairs Manager. He is the son of Hitomi Hitoyoshi. Personality Zenkichi is very observant, and his inner monolouges provide much of the narration for the series. Zenkichi has been friends with Medaka since they were two, though they apparantly grew apart during middle school. Zenkichi is deeply in love with Medaka, though the dynamics of their relationship is different between the pilot and the actual series. In the pilot, Zenkichi is unable to admit his feelings (though Medaka is aware of them), while in the main series he openly admits to his friends that he follows Medaka around because he's in love with her. Zenkichi is highly determined; despite being only a Normal, he can keep up with Specials and even Abnormals, even though he is constantly giving up and getting discouraged. Zenkichi has an odd fashion sense, which he seems to have inherited form his mother. He claims black doesn't suit him, and that he came to Hakoniwa Academy because there was some white in the uniform. At Medaka's suggestion, he begins wearing a windbreaker under his uniform, a style he believes makes him look like a rebel (in contrast, everyone else thinks it looks stupid). Apperance Zenkichi's blood type is AB, and his sign is Leo. He is left handed. Zenkichi is of average hieght and build for a fifteen-year-old, with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. His school uniform is black as opposed to the usual white, to signify that the student council is meant to serve the student body. He sometimes wears his windbreaker underneath his jacket, though only rarely. The green armband signifying him as the General Affairs Manager is worn around his left arm. History Very little of Zenkichi's past has been shown, but what is known is that he first me Medaka when they were both two years old. While in the hospital for studying Abnormals, Medaka found Zenkichi struggling with a toy puzzle, which she quickly solved herself. An impressed Zenkichi asked her to solve the rest of the puzzles in the room, whic she accomplished without trouble, much to Zenkichi's delight. Medaka brushed him off, insisting that life has no meaning. When Zenkichi refutes her, she asks him for what reason she was born. He then points out how happy she has made him, and tells her she was obviously born to make others happy. Medaka took these words to heart, and the two became friends from that point onwards. During middle school, after Kouki Akune's repeated failed attempts to destroy Medaka, Zenkichi (with his hair dyed black) gathered together the other "Anti-Akune" students to make his debut as a big shot. The group ganged up on Akune, but their efforts were cut short by Medaka, who kicked Zenkichi away, and admonished him for trying to bully someone weaker than him, as well as telling him to switch back to his old hair-style. Later, after Medaka's devastating encounter with Misogi Kumagawa, Zenkichi resolved to protect her so that he would never have to see her cry again. It was also at some point during his middle school years that Zenkichi was told by Maguro Kurokami that he was too weak to remain by Medaka's side. Abilities Zenkichi is a Normal, a human lacking any special abillity. He is neither a genius nor does he appear to have any abnormalities. After the Door of Rejection and his defeat of Kei Munakata however, it is believed that he has an abnormality that is not yet fully awakened. Because Zenkichi has been together with Medaka since they were two, he has developed his body so that he can stay by his side, a course of action prompted by Maguro telling him he was too weak to remain by her side in middle school. He is somewhat trained in Judo, well enough that he doesn't cheat in matches even though his actual skills are less than those of Medaka and Akune. Zenkichi is a master of Savate, a French style which focuses mainly on footwork, having honed his skill to such an extent that he possesses an almost impenetrable defense. According to Zenkichi, he learned this style because he fears fighting and uses it to disarm opponents and take away their desire to fight. His mother claims to have taught him the basics of Savate. He also studied on how to disassemble guns (even rocket launchers), just in case something ever happened to Medaka. He is also very strong, causing a small earthquake with only a stomp, and was able to survive being skewered by six blades at once. However, it has been repeatedly iterated that Zenkichi, despite his remarkable abilities, is still only a Normal. Category:Characters